


Harry Potter and the Expelliarmus Spell

by ELuckArcher6



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack I guess?, Expelliyeetus, Gen, Harry only use one spell, OP!Expelliarmus, OP!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24126676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ELuckArcher6/pseuds/ELuckArcher6
Summary: Inspired by a comment made by redditor 'SirYabas'. Expelliarmus is Harry Potter's favourite spell for a reason. The problem is that it doesn't work the way it should. Dumbledore is fascinated. Hermione is losing her mind. Ron just accepted it. Originally posted on FFN.net.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley
Comments: 16
Kudos: 186





	Harry Potter and the Expelliarmus Spell

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by J.K Rowling and Warner Brother Pictures.

* * *

Harry looked at the smug expression of Quirrell as they stood in the six, and final chamber of what Harry could only describe as an obstacle course with the Philosopher's Stone as the prize.

He pondered his options as the possessed professor played with his wand. The exist of the chamber was blocked with a wall of fire and there was no other way out as far as Harry could tell.

_'Well. I only really know one useful spell and I'm pretty sure that_ _Quirrelmort_ _here knows far more spell than me'_

Harry saw that Quirrell finally decided to attack him and kill him just like his master has ordered. _'Well, it'd have to do right now. Can't really ask for a time-out to learn a few spells, can I?'_

"Avada Kedavra"

Harry didn't know what that spell was supposed to do, but its green colour gave him the creeps and he supposed he wasn't interested in finding out himself so, he did the sensible thing and jumped out of the way.

"Stand still, Harry. You'll only make it worse for yourself."

Harry didn't really care to listen as he stood up, whipped out his wand and cast the only spell that he knew would be useful in a fight with everything he got.

"Expelliarmus"

It felt like the whole world was moving in slow motion. Harry watched as Quirrell raised a shield with an amused expression on his face, said expression, turned into shock as Harry's spell shattered his shield and hit his body sending it flying through the mirror and into the wall on the other side of the chamber.

Just before Quirrell's body impacted the wall, a black smoke like thing with the face of Voldemort, rose from the body with an ear-splitting scream. Meanwhile, Quirrell's body hit the wall, collapsed to the floor, before it began to disintegrate.

Harry, and Wraith!Voldemort stared at each other with a gob smacked expression for a few moments before Voldemort decided that he had enough as he released another ear-splitting scream and left the room.

Harry felt his body grow weaker as his eyelids began to close, before the world went black.

* * *

Harry opened his eyes slowly, the smiling face of Albus Dumbledore came into view above him.

"Good afternoon, Harry," said Dumbledore.

Harry looked around him and realised that he was in the hospital wing. He was lying in a bed, and next to him was a table piled high with what looked like half the candy shop.

"I'm sure you have a few questions, Harry. I'm sure you're wondering why Quirrell couldn't touch you. Why it was an agony for him to-"

"I'm sorry sir, but what are you talking about?" asked Harry, not understanding what the headmaster was talking about.

"When I arrived, Harry," Dumbledore began explaining, "I've found you passed out on the floor. I've also found the body of professor Quirrell, or what remained of it, on the other side of the chamber. Now, I assume that your memory might be hazy giving what you've gone through, but from what I've saw I believe that your mother's protection helped you when professor Quirrell tried to touch y-"

Harry interrupted Dumbledore again, "Sir! I'm not sure why you think that Quirrell touched me. That sounds creepy, sir, but I simply defeated him with a spell,"

Dumbledore's eyes widened, "A spell, Harry? Might I enquire what spell did you exactly use?"

Harry nodded, "I simply used the Disarming Charm, sir."

Dumbledore's eyebrows touched his hairline as he stared at Harry, "The Disarming Charm? As in Expelliarmus?"

At Harry's nod, Dumbledore began muttering about something. Harry was sure he heard something about _'Power he knows not'_ and some other nonsense.

"Fascinating. Absolutely fascinating," said Dumbledore as he stood up, "I have few things to research, Harry. We'll talk more before you leave the school. Right now, I'm going leave you to be reunited with your friends," and he left the hospital wing.

* * *

At a later date. Harry talked with Dumbledore more about what happened and asked few more questions. He learnt that the rumours of Voldemort's death were greatly exaggerated, and that the Dark Lord would someday come back.

Dumbledore had Harry perform the Disarming Charm on several object and studied the effects, but he was unable to learn anything about it, and the spell performed normally, as it should.

* * *

"Go? I think not. My sons and daughters do not harm Hagrid, on my command. But I cannot deny them fresh meat, when it wanders so willingly into our midst. Good-bye, friend of Hagrid" said Aragog.

Harry stared as dozens upon dozens of giant hairy spiders began to move towards them.

"I-If we got out of here, I'm going to kill Hagrid."

Faced by what looked like a hundred Acromantulas, maybe more, Harry could understand his friend's sentiment. Ron was achieving levels of paleness that Harry wasn't sure was possible that could make corpses look more alive, even his hair was paling to Harry's astonishment.

_'I wonder of Weasleys have blood in their hair'_

Returning his focus towards the more important things at the moment, Harry pointed his wand at the horde of hungry giant man-eating spiders that were advancing rapidly towards them.

"Here goes nothing…" He gathered everything that he had, and unleashed his ultimate spell, "Expelliarmus!"

Harry watched in amazement as his spell hit the spiders causing dozens upon dozens of Acromantulas and a lot of rocks and dirt to be launched into the air towards the sky and into the unknown.

"I hope that they don't land near someone who has Arachnophobia," said Harry.

Ron, who was until Harry spoke staring wide eyed and with open mouth at the spectacle in front of him said, "I think a dozen giant man-eating monsters would trouble even those who love spiders, Harry,"

"I guess you have a point there," Harry scratched his chin as he looked at what was left of the area _'Sure hope that I don't have to explain this one'_ "So, go back to the castle?" he asked his best friend.

Harry got his answer when Ron turned around and ran back to the castle.

* * *

_'Troll? Check'_

_'Professor possessed by Voldemort? Check'_

_'Giant hairy man-eating spiders? Check'_

_'Overgrown snakes that can kill you with a gaze? Apparently check!'_

Harry jumped, dodging another strike from the blinded basilisk as he reflected about the dangers that he had faced since he came to Hogwarts.

_'I wonder what's on the menu for next year. Is it too much to ask for a cute elf that wants to hold hands instead?'_

All the heroes that Harry knew or heard of faced dangers all the time, but they also got a lot of cute girls. Harry on the other hand thought that while he got all the dangers that he could ask for, he got none of the _Action._

Harry rolled aside as the Basilisk planted its head where he was a moment ago.

_'I mean, there are cute girls at Hogwarts, but apparently having a skilled tongue makes me the next Dark Lord!'_

There was nothing wrong in talking with snakes in Harry's opinion. Snakes were cool, except maybe for the one who was trying to kill him now.

He was getting tired of dodging the basilisk, especially with not-yet-Voldemort acting like a cheerleader at the side. If it wasn't for Fawkes, Harry was sure that he'd have died long before now. He had thrown away the Sword of Gryffindor after few tries because after all, he didn't know how to use a sword so he saw no point in clinging to it.

_'Maybe I should use it. Basilisk are supposed to be resistant to spells or something, but you never know'_

Harry jumped back and put some distance between himself and the basilisk. He was going to die at this rate so he was going to try it.

He pointed his wand at the basilisk, which caused Voldemort to laugh, and fired his trusted spell, "Expelliarmus"

The spell hit the basilisk, and it catapulted it towards the other side of the chamber, ramming into Slytherin's statue before falling to the ground, unmoving.

"Guess it worked after all,"

Harry looked around, making sure that there was no danger, he walked towards the diary since he figured that he needed to get rid of it to stop Voldemort from resurrecting himself and save Ginny.

Tom Riddle himself, or young Voldemort was just staring at the basilisk and then at him as if he saw Satan.

_'Well, that's a thought. I wonder if I'd have to fight actually Satan one of these days'_

Harry wasn't sure how it was possible, maybe because Tom Riddle was a spirit/memory thingy and don't actually have a body, but Riddle's jaw had somehow touched the ground from his shock. It was both weird and humorous scene to Harry.

He kept saying "What? How?" again and again. Harry simply shrugged and answered, "Trade secret," _'I honestly have no idea'_ before he pointed his wand at the diary, "Expelliarmus"

Young Voldemort tried to stop him but it was too late. The spell impacted the diary, and shrill scream sounded in the chamber as Memory!Riddle dissolved into lights, screaming at Harry. Harry wasn't doing much better as he felt pain in his forehead causing him to lose consciousness for a few minutes.

When he woke up. He looked around the chamber seeing Ginny, the Sorting Hat and the Sword of Gryffindor. He had only one thought.

 _'I wonder if I can get us out of the chamber with an Expelliarmus_ '

* * *

Dumbledore again was left speechless after Harry had told him that he destroyed the diary and killed the basilisk with a Disarming Charm, and he decided that he was going to research the origin of the charm and the nature of magic to understand what was happening. Harry simply wished him good luck and went on his way.

* * *

The compartment was getting colder and colder, and Harry could faintly hear the screams of a woman in the back of his head. Hermione and Ron were both frozen in fear, and he wasn't doing much better.

Harry didn't understand what was going on or what the hell was this _thing_ that was in front of him, but as he looked at the decayed hand inching closer towards him, he understood something. Whatever was happening, this ugly thing was the cause of it and Harry retaliated the only way he knows.

"Expelliarmus"

The thing was blasted from the compartment and the wall of the train's corridor and fell to the ground. Not a moment later a hissing sound was heard as a white translucent something rose from it and disappeared.

Harry looked back to see three set of shocked wide eyes staring at him as if he was Voldemort himself. The older man who had decided to finally wake up crossed the space and began to check on the now corpses while running his hand through his hair muttering all the while. Harry later learnt that the man was Remus Lupin, the new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor.

He later learnt that the thing was called a Dementor, and what he did was actually impossible, as Hermione liked to remind him every single day after that. Not only he repelled a Dementor with a spell other than the Patronus Charm, whatever that was, but he actually did the impossible and killed it.

Harry spent the next few weeks with the new professor and the headmaster to research what actually happened and what the hell was going on with his disarming charm.

They discovered that Boggarts don't take kindly to an Expelliarmus to the face, not like it survived to sue them about it.

* * *

_'Well, soul sucking demons, mad serial killers and now werewolves! What an interesting year!'_ Thought Harry as he tried to shield Hermione with his body from the angry and hungry werewolf that was actually their professor.

_'What the hell is wrong with DADA anyway? Can't we have single professor that didn't have some kind of problem?'_

He wrapped his arms around Hermione as he jumped away from the werewolf who bounced at them.

Harry brandished his wands. _'I hope this doesn't kill him'_ He thought as he aimed at the werewolf, "Expelliarmus!"

The spell caught the werewolf midair as he was attacking them, and blasted him through several trees. The crash sounds stopped and they heard a whine and groan before everything went silent.

"Do you think you kill him, Harry?" asked a fearful Hermione.

"I don't think so, or at least, I hope I didn't."

They made their way towards their professor, holding their wands, to check on him.

They found him few minutes later, back in his human form, and semi-naked. The man groaned at sat up, he looked a little younger, and he stared at Harry in amazement.

"H-Harry, I don't feel the wolf inside of me!"

"What?"

"I hadn't taken the potion today and the night is still young. I can't help but transform when I see the moon, b-but look!" He gestured towards the sky to the moon that was peeking through the clouds, "I'm looking at the moon and I'm not transforming! I don't feel the wolf's voice inside of my head!"

He got up and hugged Harry tightly, "Harry! I think your spell somehow cured me!"

THUD

Hermione at that moment apparently chose to faint. Harry and Lupin looked at the still form of the young witch unsure of what to do.

"Erm… Just look after her professor, there's still something that I need to do," he didn't wait for an answer as he sprinted towards where his godfather and his other self were.

When he reached the place. He saw the horrific sight of the soul sucking demons attacking his godfather and himself. He didn't have time to even think about anything and just whipped his wand out and cast his favourite spell, "Expelliarmus"

Harry enjoyed the show as a hundred dementors were launched through the air, shrieking in pain as their souls left their bodies.

_'Now we have to go back to the hospital wing after freeing Sirius'_

Later, Harry found out that he had overpowered the spell, a lot, that no traces of the dementors were left. The Ministry simply declared that the dementors had gone rogue and went to the North Pole.

Professor Lupin lost his job because he was outed as a werewolf and no one believed that he was cured by an Expelliarmus courtesy of Harry Potter.

* * *

Harry stood as he stared down the Hungarian Horntail, the dragon that he had to face in the first task, as the crowd cheered or booed depending if they liked Harry or not.

The dragon didn't waste any time as it breathed fire at Harry. He, however wasn't really concerned and simply raised his wand and said, "Expelliarmus", the fire was blasted back at the dragon, much to the amazement and shock of the crowd.

"A-Amazing, Harry Potter repelled the dragon's fire by a Disarming Charm!" Bagman's loud voice reached him, but he tuned it out as he gazed as the dragon.

The dragon was obviously unharmed. It wouldn't be much of a dragon if it was burned to crisp by its own fire. Harry didn't waste any time as he fired another Expelliarmus at the dragon. This time, the dragon was blasted in the air and above Hogwarts, destination unknown.

The crowd went deathly silent as Harry simply walked, picked up the golden egg and left.

Later, Harry found out that the dragon was found in a nearby mountain. Sadly, the dragon was dead, although they didn't find any injury that was enough to kill the Hungarian Horntail.

Dumbledore had his own hypothesis and the phrase that he used was "Harry's Expelliarmus must have yeeted the dragon's soul out of its body,"

Suffice to say that Hermione had been spending most of her time researching the Disarming Charm and had spent a lot of money on many books not found in Hogwarts.

On the bright side, Harry was now being called 'The Dragon Slayer' which in his opinion is a much better name than the-boy-who-lived and something that he had achieved by himself.

* * *

It was the second task and Harry and the other champions stood in front of the Black Lake. All of the champions were distraught that someone that they cared about was a hostage under the water.

As soon as they announced the start of the second task, Harry didn't waste any time to point his wand and cast his signature spell, "Expelliarmus".

He wasn't sure what is was going to accomplish, but he was sure it wasn't what happened.

Tons and tons of water were propelled from the lake to the other bank of the lake. In a matter of moments, the entire lake was empty, leaving a muddy ground with various plants and creatures on it.

From his place, Harry could see the hostages who were placed in the middle of the lake, in a Merpeople's village. The hostages were looked around frantically wondering what the hell had happened.

The Merpeople and other creatures of the lake weren't any better, thrashing in the mud, screeching and screaming.

Harry ignored everything else as he made his way towards Ron to free him. The other champions followed suit after few moments of gaping and looking at him with horrified expressions.

Each champion took to freeing his or her own hostage. Hermione in particular was the hardest to free, as she was thrashing in the mud, screaming that it was a nightmare and cursing overpowered protagonist for some reason.

Thankfully no creature died, but Harry, and the rest of the students and the staff spent the next two days conjuring water to refill the Black Lake.

* * *

In the third task, Harry was half tempted to just yeet the maze away and run to the cup, but the organisers of the tournament had banned him from doing something like he did to the lake.

Throughout the task, the spectators would see creatures and items being sent flying out of the maze.

Harry reached the cup before any other champion. When he touched it, he suddenly found himself inside of a graveyard.

After getting robbed into a ritual he didn't ask for and fighting Voldemort, where for the first time his Expelliarmus spell had failed to do what it normally did, and saw a weird phenomenon that he later learnt was called, Priori Incanatem, and escaped back to Hogwarts announcing that Voldemort was back.

* * *

The fifth year started on the wrong foot. He was almost expelled when he and his fat cousin were attacked by two dementors and he was forced to use magic outside of school and kill them.

Thankfully, Albus Dumbledore arrived in time for his trial and presented the corpses of the dementors to the Wizengamot.

While Harry was declared not guilty, none of the members of the Wizengamot believed him that he killed the dementors by a disarming charm, or that he killed them at all. In the end, they accepted Harry's theory that the two dementors had eaten some expired soul that gave them a stomachache and killed them.

The rest of the year went by without Harry needing to use his Expelliarmus on someone or something. While he did teach the spell to the other members of the DA, no one managed to replicate any of the affects that Harry's Expelliarmus had.

It was then that Harry found himself in the department of mysteries, trying to save his godfather, alongside some of his friends and members of the DA.

The fight was brutal and Harry managed to destroy, and kill several Death Eaters, rooms and other things that got in the way.

In the end, Harry found himself in Death Chamber part of the department of mysteries staring as his godfather was falling into the stone archway called The Veil after getting hit by a spell courtesy of the deranged Bellatrix Lestrange.

The entire event was going in slow motion, and Harry found himself pointing his wand at the arch and fire his spell.

"Expelliarmus"

He wasn't sure that it was actually is going to do something, but he couldn't just not try when it meant that it might be a chance to save his godfather.

The spell impacted the Veil and… moved it.

Everyone just stopped whatever they were doing and stood silent as they watched the Veil move few meters, enough for Sirius Black to fall on his back, on the ground and away from the danger.

Few death eaters, like Lucius Malfoy, seeing this simply put down their wands and stopped resisting.

Hermione for some reason started hitting her head on the wall of the chamber, ranting and cursing logic-breaking idiots.

_'Poor Hermione, someone most has cursed her with some jinx or something'_

After that the battle was a blur, ended when Voldemort decided to show himself and fought a battle against Dumbledore, a battle that Harry elected to stand aside and watch because of the brother wand effect that rendered his spell useless, and because he wanted to watched the two titans battle it out and learn from them.

In the end, Harry decided while the battle was impressive, he didn't need any of these spells since he had his awesome and amazing spell, the Disarming Charm. Only problem was finding a way to stop every battle from turning into a light show each time he locked wands with Voldemort.

* * *

Harry stood watching as hundreds of inferi crawled towards him and Dumbledore.

_'Great. Magical Zombies. I long accepted that I won't get cute girls but at least let me fight cute monsters! Couldn't Tommy use a sexy succubus instead of Zombies? I'd rather fight that!'_

Harry's sixth year didn't offer much in terms of opportunities to use Expelliarmus. He only used the spell on two separate occasions; the first one was against Slughorn in order to literally get a memory out of his thick head, which worked wonderfully, but Harry had to obliviate the professor to hide the fact that he attacked him or the reason of the damages in his office.

The second occasion was actually an attempt to help Neville's parents, of course after he asked for his permission. Harry was successful and actually managed to hit them with the spell so hard that they regained their minds, somehow. Harry was more than happy that he helped, especially seeing the grateful expression of Neville's and his parents. The fact that he left staff members of St. Mungo speechless was an added bonus.

Harry looked to the side to see that Dumbledore was still on the ground, shaking and muttering some things. He heard few words like Ariana, Grindelwald and something about a prophecy, but he didn't really understand what was going on with the old man.

The inferi were getting closer and Harry cursed the fact that if they were going to be magical zombies, at least they should have been as slow as zombies in movies, not as fast as they are now.

He casually pointed his wand at the horde of undead creatures and unleashed his magic as he shouted the name of his favourite spell, "Expelliarmus"

Inferi, rocks, water and a lot of other things were hurtled from the cave, not even the cave's wall opposite to them had managed to survive the overpowered spell.

Dumbledore who had apparently recovered stood up and examined the destruction before uttering the same words he had been using since that night in first year, "Fascinating. Absolutely fascinating,"

Harry took one look at Dumbledore and his hand before he decided, _'Yep, Dumbledore is a lost cause'_

* * *

Harry sat at the stairs leading to the great hall as he thought over the events of last year and what he had learnt just a few minutes ago.

He, Hermione and Ron had spent the last year on the run. They were searching for the Horcruxes to destroy them while avoiding being captured or killed by death eaters and snatchers.

They didn't have any problem with destroyed the cursed items. Not with Harry's trusted spell. However, the biggest problem was finding the damn things.

Now, Harry had to sacrifice himself because of the prophecy and because of the machinations of Voldemort, Dumbledore and others.

It's not that he was afraid of dying. It's the fact that he being forced to sacrifice himself. They knew the type of person that he was, that he won't stand aside and let people be killed for his sake, and they're using it against him to force the outcome that they wanted.

It was his role from the start. He simply walked into it rather than be told about it. After all, if it weren't for chance he wouldn't have stumbled upon Voldemort's and Snape's little date before Voldemort decided to kill Snape.

_'What were their plans? To let me die without knowing why? Or to tell me at the last second so that I don't second guess myself? Where the memories even real?'_

He was backed into a corner. By chance he discovered the truth about his scar and what he must do. It was all at the last second so that he didn't have a change to search for an alternative path.

The year on the run made him reflect on many events in his life. He realised the many tricks and manipulations from both sides that controlled his life, and it made him angry, made him hate and distrust many. This was just another thing on list of plots that forced his path in life.

Hermione was on his right side, her arm around him while her she rested her head on his shoulder, crying and soaking his clothes in tears.

Ron was on the other side, his face pale while glaring at nothing.

They were his best friends and the people he trusted the most in the world. They never abandoned him, not in second year when everyone thought him the Heir of Slytherin, not in his fourth year when everyone thought that he had cheated to enter the tournament, not in fifth year when the whole world thought him a liar and certainly not even when they were being chased by the world, trying to destroy the cursed soul containers of a madman.

They were the only ones who trusted him and believed in him all the time without even wavering once.

It was for them and others that he'd sacrifice himself, but he wasn't sure that it'd be enough.

Voldemort would still live after Harry's death, and Nagini was still out there. Voldemort could simply send his snake to the other side of the world and kill everyone in Hogwarts without anyone being able to kill him.

Even if the snake was killed, there was Voldemort himself to deal with. What would be the point of sacrificing himself only for Tom to kill everyone else afterwards?

"We'll find a way Harry. There must be one!" said Hermione between her sobs.

Ron gave Harry a pat on his back, "Hermione is right, Harry. You've been doing the impossible since you were fifteen months old! I'm sure there is some kind of spell or ritual or something."

Harry shook his head, "There isn't time, Ron. If there was a spe-" He stopped as an idea came to him.

 _'I guess there might be a spell after all.'_ He thought to himself.

He had been yeeting around souls since his first year after all. Quirrelmort, Basilisks, Dragons, Dementors and many more.

There was a chance that he might die from it, but wasn't he going to die anyone if he went right now and sacrificed himself? If it actually worked any he was free of the horcrux in his scar, then he might yet live and see it that Voldemort is truly destroyed himself.

Harry grinned as he brought his wand and pointed it at the scar on his forehead.

"H-Harry? What are you doing?" said Ron, his voice quivering and seemed to about to reach to his wand.

_'Probably thinks I'm going to commit suicide or something.'_

"Y-You're going to try that spell, aren't you?" asked Hermione, fear evident in her voice, but there was a gleam of interest in her eyes.

Throughout the years, Hermione's interest in how Harry's Expelliarmus performed impossible feats only grew. It reached the point that Hermione declared that she was going to devote her life to learning the secret of his Expelliarmus.

At one-point Hermione actually wanted to be turned into a werewolf to check if Harry could cure all werewolves or if Lupin's case was special. The spell was really driving her insane and it took Harry and Ron a week of arguing to finally make her reconsider her idea. Not before Harry had to perform the spell 1000 times in front of her just to satisfy her curiosity. In fact, she had Harry cast the spell at least once a day to see it for herself.

Harry was beginning to think that she became addicted to it.

_'Couldn't be just become addicted to something normal? Like chocolate frogs or treacle tart?'_

Harry just nodded, focused his magic and said the magic words, "Expelliarmus"

He was launched backward and hit a wall before he fell to the ground, his back hurting like hell, and began to lose consciousness. The last thing he heard was a familiar shrill scream.

* * *

Harry stood in yard leading to the big front door of Hogwarts. The plan had worked and now Harry was free of Voldemort's soul. Aside from few bruises and generally being sore, he was more than fine actually. He actually felt better than he felt in years.

Slightly behind him stood Ron and Hermione, and behind them still stood the teachers, parents, members of the Order of the Phoenix and students from all of the houses; Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs and even Slytherins.

Many Slytherins had returned during the battle and helped in the fight. A good number of them didn't actually fight since they had family members on the other side, but they did their best to save anyone in a pinch or use whatever medical knowledge they knew to help the injured, and in the end managed to save many lives.

He was surprised to see several faces that he knows amongst who now stood behind him ready to end the war.

Pansy was actually a big surprise for him. She actually came to apologise to him about an hour ago for her actions and while she still had her nasty side, he had forgiven her for wanting to hand him to Voldemort, but asked her to apologise for anyone she had ever bullied.

It was easy to forgive her for that in Harry's mind. He realised that not everyone was brave enough to face the world, and that Pansy had no connection to him and in her mind, she was saving herself and everyone else at the cost of someone's else live. It also helped that it was her that saved Fred from an explosion near the Room of Requirement after she blasted him away upon noticing what Rookwood was doing. Sure, Fred broke a leg and arm, but he was going to live. She also wasn't a Death Eaters.

Draco and his mother were actually there too. They'd had joined their side near the end of the first battle after arguing with Lucius. Lucius refused to join their side, thinking that they'd reconsider and stay with him and Voldemort's after all. He was very surprised when they simply left him and joined the battle on the other side. Draco even saved his life in the Room of Requirement.

There were noises ahead as Voldemort and his Death Eaters appeared. Harry could see that Voldemort was angry, well, angrier than usual.

_'Probably thought I'd have sacrificed myself by now, eh?'_

"I'm really disappointed in you, Harry. Do you really care so little for the lives of your friends that you'd not turn yourself in?"

"Too bad for you, Tom," Harry smirked as Voldemort's nonexistent nose flared when he mentioned his name, "I'm not going to sacrifice myself and hope for the best. I'm going to beat you myself, right here and right now and end your reign of terror."

Harry noticed Nagini from the corner of his eyes and continued, "You've made a mistake, Tom. You shouldn't have changed your wand."

Harry didn't even need to look at Voldemort's eyes to notice his confusion, his words were proof enough, "I confess that I don't really follow."

Harry edged his wand, which was inside his sleeve, towards his hand while making sure that Voldemort didn't notice.

"Well, you see. The only reason that I couldn't defeat you before was because of the brother wand effect. Now however, with a different wand, you don't stand a chance. In fact, I'm only going to use one spell!"

Voldemort's face morphed into a vicious snarl, "Are you mo-" before he could even finish, Harry pointed at Nagini and fired his spell, "Expelliarmus" the spell hit the snake catapulting it backwards, hitting several Death Eaters. Harry cringed at the sound of broken bones, before an ear-splitting scream was released.

Voldemort had no Horcruxes left.

Voldemort fell to the ground, grunting and panting as everyone else not in the know watched in confusion.

The Death Eaters, as if they were a hive mind raised their wands, while the remaining Acromantulas and werewolves stood waiting to attack, and cast their favourite spell.

"Avada Kedavra"

A stream of green light made its way towards Harry who stood their unconcerned. He hadn't expected the Death Eaters to act like that, but it only made things easier.

He simply raised his wand again, positioned at the angle that he wanted and redirected the river of Killing Curse towards the werewolves using his trusted Expelliarmus.

The unsuspecting werewolves just watched in confusion as they were hit by the Death Eater's curse and died, just like that.

Both Voldemort and the Death Eaters roared in anger, but before they could do anything else, painful scream erupted from Bellatrix Lestrange, Voldemort's second of command.

Bellatrix, Voldemort and the rest of the Death Eaters watched in confusion as sword suddenly appeared, half of it buried through her heart from the back. Then, Neville appeared from under the Invisibility Cloak, the sword in his hand.

"That was for my parents you bitch!" he told her as she began to cough blood before falling to the ground.

Ron acted and pulled Neville to their side before any Death Eater could retaliate using a rope he conjured.

What followed was a slaughter. Ron lead the defenders against the Death Eaters and the remaining Acromantulas while Harry kept Voldemort from harming anyone by using the Disarming Charm to blast his spells towards his Death Eaters instead of their intended targets.

Soon, there was only Voldemort and Harry left, while the defenders sat back watching the final battle in the war, between the boy-who-lived, killed of Dementors and Slayers of Dragons Harry Potter, and the worst Dark Lord in History, Voldemort.

"I've told you, Tom. You've got no chance against me and I'm only using one spell as I promised."

Voldemort fired a spell after spell shouting, "Shut up! Shut up!" all the time.

He used everything that he had. Killing curse, Fiendfyre, conjuring beasts to attack Harry and all manner of spells, but Harry kept blasting them away by simply using his Expelliarmus.

Voldemort grew more tired as time went on and his fear shown clearly in his eyes. He tried to apparate only nothing happened, he tried a Portkey and it was with the same result.

"Oh? Trying to escape? Sorry, but there are Anti-Apparition and Anti-Portkey charms made specifically for you, courtesy of Hermione Granger."

"Now, let's end this," said Harry as he pointed his wand at Voldemort, gathering his magic and letting loose, "Expelliarmus"

The spell hit Voldemort right in the chest, sending him flying into the air until he became a speck in the sky. Harry didn't even need to find the body to confirm Voldemort's death. His black soul leaving his body before disintegrating was seen clearly by all.

All around Harry cheers and cries of happens erupted.

The war was finally over. Voldemort was defeated for good this time.

Harry smiled as he looked at the happy faces around him, although there was some part of him that felt guilty because of all of those who died, he was still happy to see the faces that still remained.

Now was the time to celebrate. Tomorrow was the time to rebuild.

In the future, he is going to focus on finding a happiness of his own.

Several girls flashed through his mind as he saw them in the celebration.

He thought that maybe he should give himself and Susan a chance. He had enjoyed spending time with her in the Yule Ball, after all. Luna was another.

_'Hell, I might even try it with Pansy.'_

Harry didn't know what would happen in the future, nor what kind of obstacles will rise in his path, but he knew something.

_'No matter what happens, I know that no matter the problem it can always be solved by an Expelliarmus'_

* * *

THE END

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> AN:
> 
> If you finished reading the story, whether you've liked it or not, then thank you.
> 
> I'm sorry if there was any grammatical or spelling mistakes. English isn't my first language, and tried my best to edit the story. If you've find any mistake and have a free time, please point them out to me so that I fix them.
> 
> As you see, I've made several changes to canon.
> 
> * Ron never betrayed Harry in the GoF event, leading them to have a better relationship and less resentment. Not to mention that they destroyed the locket as soon as they've got it so no one was affected by it so, he never left during the Horcrux hunt.
> 
> * Sirius lived here.
> 
> * Both Frank and Alice Longbottom were cured.
> 
> * Fred survived the final battle.
> 
> * A lot of Slytherins went back to fight, or in case of those who had relatives on the other side, help in anyway they could.
> 
> * Draco was actually the one who saved Harry. I actually hate the guy, but if he's going to be redeemed then he should be the one to save Harry in that event IMO.
> 
> * Pansy also went back to fight. She is still a bitch for most part, but she's getting better. She was a bully in canon, true, but she wasn't a Death Eater, which makes her better than many IMO. She will be giving many apologies in the future and work on becoming a better person.
> 
> * Harry was never in a relationship with any girl actually.
> 
> This story was inspired by a comment made by redditor 'SirYabas on a thread about 'Megumin Harry' on r/HPfanfiction.
> 
> The same post made me think about writing two more stories; one about a really oblivious, dense and explosion obsessed Harry (Megumin Harry), and the other is about a weeb Harry Potter.
> 
> When will I write them? I honestly don't know.
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading this story and I hopefully see you in any future story that I write. Stay safe out there and take care.


End file.
